degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-3284502-20190415022250
GAME OF THRONES THOUGHTS (SPOILERS) - Sam, honey, what exactly should Dany have done? Randyll wasn't going to fight with her anyways and he'd already betrayed Dany's sworn vassal, his overlady, Olenna Tyrell (which, because of said vassalage, is ALSO a betrayal of Dany herself). Treason = death in Westeros. And nobody MADE your brother decide to die with your dad. That was all him. I know you're hurting because your family members died, but please think this through. - For the record, no, Jon isn't the rightful king of Westeros. His family was deposed and the lords of Westeros swore fealty to the Baratheons as their new rightful monarchs, and now the majority in the South seem to be deciding between Dany and Cersei as potential rightful monarchs. Dany was INITIALLY claiming that the Rebellion was illegitimate, but in pratical terms, she's acclaiming herself Queen Regnant in her own right by right of conquest. She abandoned that conquest to head North (I'm sorry, Sam, what were you saying about how Dany wouldn't choose the people over her crown?) and Jon gave up his crown to swear fealty to Dany. Even if he WAS the rightful king, he's still sworn fealty to Dany now. That makes DANY the rightful Queen. Jon yielded his claim up to her. He could try to contest it to say it was only the crown to the North, but that would be a very long, tedious process and frankly, his faction can't afford the infighting. - Nope, sorry, no amount of GOT will make Jon/Dany or Cersei/Jaime's incest baby not creepy. Sorry. - Poor Ned Umber. :( He was so little. And eeek, the Night's King's apparently got enough of a sense of strategy to play psychological warfare. That disturbs me. - Jaime and Bran in the same room is SUPER AWKWARD. So was Sandor and Arya for that matter. I love it. - Pry Arya and Gendry from my cold, dead hands. Whether platonic or romantic, they're cute. - Davos is right politically speaking about Dany and Jon getting married (and, in Targaryen terms, it would also tie up both their competing claims for the throne) but it still makes me wanna yack. - THEON RESCUED YARA <333 And how much do I love that as soon as he untied her (and she helped him up after knocking him on his ass), she immediately got back in charge. Like, 'Hi, Theon, thanks for the assist, I'm in charge now, bye, Theon.' Setting up the Iron Islands as a back up base is a good idea too. And Theon can give Dany that message. - STILL NO SANDOR AND SANSA REUNION? COME ON. I'VE WAITED 24 TRILLION YEARS. I just want them to say 'Wow, look at you, it's been a while, eh?' 'Yup. Sure has.' or something like that. Even some acknowledgement they saw each other would be nice. - Speaking of awkward reunions, I loved Sansa and Tyrion's. It was sweet and so so so hilarious. - Jon riding on a dragon was something to behold. - Cersei and Euron don't appeal to me but they have a fun little dynamic anyways. - Euron remains a creepy fuck when around Yara. Ick. - Sansa's got a good point about how the hell they're gonna feed this big ass army. Guys, c'mon, logistics. http://blenderbender1811.tumblr.com/post/184186624360/i-am-on-spring-break-this-week-so-i-will-be I'm gonna keep up with this bingo for the season. So far, we have: 1) Jon flies a dragon 2) Theon saves Yara. And Sansa and Tyrion reconciling and Sansa and Dany becoming allies are in progress. Technically, the second one is happening but I'm waiting to see if they become personal as well as political allies.